villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Umarak
'Umarak '''is one of the villains of the ''BIONICLE ''series and he is the tertiary antagonist of the 2016 storyline alongside Makuta the Mask Hoarder. He is an ancient warrior and a Dark Hunter who desired to seek and capture the Elemental Creatures to drain their powers and take control of them in order to free his master from his imprisonment inthe Shadow Realm. History The mysterious hunter was created alongside the Elemental creatures, but unlike them, he was born from the shadows and seeked to hunt the mythical creatures down. In time, the Protectors choose to call him Umarak which means "Shadow Hunter" in their language. The Journey to One After the defeat of the Skull Lord, Kulta, Makuta came in contact with Umarak an gave him the task of retrieving the Mask of Control. Uncapable to defeat the toa at first, Umarak relied on the power of the Elemental creatures, and after observing the seven Toa, he deduced that Pohatu had the weakest control over his creature,Ketar, and planned to use them in order to find the Mask. Umarak entered the Labyrinth of Control, he captured Ketar and forced him to show the path to the Mask of Control. When Pohatu arrived, Umarak viciously threw Ketar off of a cliff, using this for distraction to escape. With the Mask of Control founded, Umarak thought he needed Makuta no more, and decided to wore the mask. However that was plan of Makuta's plan, transforming him into a monstruous being known as "The Destroyer". His new mission was to travel to the Stone Region , release a legion of elemental monsters, and open a portal for Makuta to enter. When the Toa arrived, they began the battle with Umarak, until Ekimu struck him down with Light energy, energy that was necesary in order to finish the ritual of summoning. But what Umarak did not anticipate is that Makuta was using him again. then, the Dark Overlord proceed to suck the energy out of Umarak, disintegrating him and killing him for good,leaving the Mask of Control as the only trace left of the Hunter Powers and Abilities Being his role as the Hunter, Umarak was skillful in his art of archery. He was armed with his weapon, a Bone Hunting Bow Shooter that can shoot out laser arrows. His control over shadows also allow him to summon both the Shadow Traps and to using shadows to move around . He was known to carry a sword which he can used it as a melee weapon. After his mutation, Umarak doubled his size and strenght, and with the Mask of Control was capable of transforming his Shadow Traps into Elemental Monsters. Umarak had the same ability as the Toa, to unite himself with the Elemental Creatures, although he forced them to do so, unlike the protagonists. * 71310_Set_Combination_with_Uxar.png|Umarak after united with Uxar. BJTO-Umarak_enters_the_vault.png|Umarak after he united with Ketar. *When Umarak captured Uxar with his dark power during the battle in the Region of Ice and united with him, the former was granted with the element of Air *During his attack on the Toa Uniters and the Creatures in the Temple of Time, he defeated Pohatu and captured Ketar As the Destroyer, Umarak relied on his natural brute strength, his bladed claws and his horns which made up of the horns of the Mask of Control. He became more powerful in this form as he easily defeated the Toa Uniters and Ekimu as well as torn Pridak into half easily with his claws. However, he still retains both the abilitiy to generate his dark power as well as his acid power. Personality Umarak is as ancient as the island of Okoto itself, connected to the primeval force of darkness. Pacient and tactical, Umarak was capable of waiting a long time in order to get his pray, taking advantage of the weakness of those around him. The Shadow Hunter was a ruthless one and had no compassion nor concern for anyone but himself, and so, he was willing to sacrifice peaceful animals such as the Elemental Beast for power. His fatal flaw was his arrogance, believing that his intelect and cunning surpassed everyone, even Makuta's. After his transformation, Umarak was brainshawed by Makuta, aldoe he maintained consciousness, he saw Makuta as his unquestionable master. Gallery JTO_Umarak_the_Hunter.jpg|Umarak as he appeared in the animated series BJTO-Umarak_wields_Bone_Hunter_Bow.png|Umarak uses his Bone Crossbow to fire at his opponents BJTO-Umarak_the_Destroyer.png|Umarak in his Destroyer form. Umarak_roaring.jpeg|Umarak the Destroyer in a set form. Umarak_The_Hunter_by_Matt_Batteker.jpeg|The concept art of Umarak. Trivia * Umarak's "The Destroyer" form is considered the biggest of Bionicle 2015 set, not counting combiners. * He was the villain with more screentime in the same reboot. * The Umarak's entire character may be a reference to the 2001's storyline villains: The Dark Hunters. However the Dark Hunters were only a organitzation of mercenaries with no control of the elemental darkness (at least not everyone.) while Umarak was literally a ''Shadow Hunter. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Dark Forms Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Rogues Category:Brainwashers Category:Minion Category:Game Changer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Stalkers Category:Thief Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Enigmatic Category:Monster Master Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pawns Category:Mercenaries Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighter Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Strategic Category:Evil from the past Category:Spy Category:Defilers Category:Homicidal Category:Polluters Category:Trickster Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Summoners Category:Elementals Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Mutilators Category:Deceased Category:Mutated Category:Dimwits Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Immortals Category:Demon Category:Fragmental Category:Magic Category:Possessor Category:Cheater Category:Torturer Category:Hybrids Category:Destroyers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Right-Hand Category:Teenagers Category:Elderly Category:Psychics Category:Contradictory